Of Vacations and Family Bonding
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: It's summertime! The time for swimming, playing, and – most importantly – vacationing with your boyfriend's parents, one of whom seems to hate you. It's gonna be a great two weeks. /AU, SasuNaru, Alive!Minato/
1. Prelude

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Title: Of Vacations and Family Bonding  
Genre: Humor/Romance/Family  
Rating: T  
Summary: It's summertime! The time for swimming, playing, and – most importantly – vacationing with your boyfriend's parents, one of whom seems to hate you. It's gonna be a great two weeks. AU, SasuNaru, Alive!Minato  
Character(s): Naruto U./Sasuke U.  
Warning(s): Yaoi (boy x boy), AU, language, and overprotective fathers (a.k.a. Alive!Minato)  
Pairing(s): SasuNaru, MinaKushi  
**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _or its characters**

(= ´ ∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

An angry twitch wracked his body as he heard the almost-silent black Mustang enter his driveway and park right in front of the garage. His cerulean eyes narrowed as he glared out the front window near the door as his son's five-month "boyfriend" stepped out of the car with his stupid black skinny jeans and stupid graphic t-shirt and stupid combat boots and stupid sunglasses adorning his stupid pale face that covered his stupid black eyes.

And the fact that he was even invited on this trip was almost enough to make him see red.

Uchiha Sasuke had always been seen as a rival-figure to his bubbly son – someone who he would scream and rant about to friends and family but who he secretly looked up to as an obstacle to overcome, be it in academics, sports, or even social gatherings – until they'd somehow managed to confess their undying love for each other at a consequential meeting at the movies (it was more of an awkward kiss followed by an awkward confession and a definite awkward silence during the drive home, but Minato didn't see it that way, despite the constant corrections from both his wife and son).

"Is that him?" a voice whispered next to his ear, smelling suspiciously like alcohol already, even though the vacation hadn't even started yet.

"Yeah, that's him," Minato unnecessarily whispered back. "Ugh, he looks like – excuse me – a douche bag."

Jiraiya snorted and took another swig of whatever was in the decorated silver flask that he had clasped in his hand. "He looks like an Uchiha."

The blonde spun around, pointing at his father-figure melodramatically. "Exactly! Those Uchiha are bad news," he accused, peering through the blinds as the 17-year-old made his way to the front door.

"Minato, you're being ridiculous," his wife said, reaching to let the teen in. "He's perfectly nice; don't be so dramatic."

The blond huffed and stood from his crouching position. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!" he heard his wife greet the visitor.

"Is Naruto ready?" he asked.

"Well, he should be. Naruto! You ready?" the red-head called up the stairs.

"Yeah! Give me a minute!" he called back down.

Minato strode into the room, a confused look on his face. "Why does Naruto need to be ready?"

"He's gonna ride down to the cabin with Sasuke," Kushina responded, pushing past Minato and into the kitchen while Sasuke plopped himself down comfortably onto the sofa.

"Wait, what?"

"Well we can't all fit in the car, can we?"

"Well, no, but – "

"And we don't want Sasuke to drive down by himself."

"Why not?" was apparently the wrong thing to say. Minato shrunk back as his wife promptly glared at him and he could practically feel the smug little smirk the Uchiha brat was giving him behind his back.

"No, we don't. What if he gets bored or lost or something, dattebane?" Kushina asked, setting down a thick, blue cooler in front of the door.

"Naruto's got the worst sense of direction out of all of us; what help would he be?"

The red-head rolled her eyes and muttered, "Just drop it."

Minato opened his mouth to retort but his son bounced down the stairs, carrying multiple bags. "Alright, I'm ready!" he said brightly, grinning excitedly. The older blond grinned in retaliation and grabbed two duffel bags from his son and set them beside the cooler. Naruto set down the rest of the bags and noticed the Uchiha lounging on the sofa and his godfather in the reclining chair opposite. "Oh! Ero-sennin! Have you met Sasuke?" he asked, pulling Sasuke up off the couch by the wrist and motioning for Jiraiya to do the same.

"Ah, not officially, no. Although I've heard quite a lot," he responded, standing to greet the teen.

"Really?" the blonde asked, blinking confusedly. "I don't think I've mentioned him much while you were around."

"Ah, yes, well...never mind. Nice to meet you, Sasuke; the name's Jiraiya." He stuck his hand out and Sasuke grabbed it in his own, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he responded, pulling his hand away politely and connected it with Naruto's.

"Uchiha, huh? You live with your parents, Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked, watching as Kushina and Minato went to pack the luggage into the trunk of their car.

"No, with my brother, Itachi; he's five years older than I and is the head of one of the major Uchiha branches."

"Oh, I see. So, you're in the same grade as Naruto, then?" _This is getting a bit awkward...but he's a nice enough kid,_ Jiraiya thought.

"Yes."

_Think he's got a sense of humor? Or maybe a perverted side to him... _Jiraiya grinned and asked, "So, you're the seme, aren't you, Sasuke? You're definitely the seme type."

Naruto gaped and made noises of indignation as Sasuke smirked. "You bet."

The older man laughed heartily and clapped the teen on the back. "You don't talk much but you're a good kid. I like you."

"...Thanks."

"No problem, kid. I think we'll have a lot of fun," he said, hitting him on the back once again and walking out the door to help with the luggage.

As soon as the door shut, the raven turned and pulled Naruto into his chest and buried his nose into his blond hair, breathing deeply. "Missed you," he murmured, gripping the smaller boy tighter against his chest.

Naruto chuckled and hugged back, nuzzling into his chest and smelling what could only be described as _Sasuke. _It was slightly woodsy with a hint of Axe and his own personal scent. "I missed you, too. But," he said, smiling and pulling back, "now we get to spend two wonderful weeks together. You sure you can handle me? I can be quite a handful," Naruto teased.

"I'm sure. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I couldn't even handle my amazing boyfriend for two weeks?" the raven asked, a small smile tugging at his lips and his forehead pressed against the other.

Naruto blushed a deep red and pushed the other boy away. "Don't get all mushy on me just because we're gonna be together for a little while," the blonde said.

A horn honked annoyingly outside and the two heard Kushina yelling at them to "get out here so we can leave, dattebane!" Naruto smiled and tugged on the other boy's pale wrist. "We'd better get out there before my dad has a stroke."

"Yeah, yeah."

Just before the blond reached the door handle, he stopped and turned to face Sasuke. "And remember, no doing anything perverted or below-the-belt. My dad will be all over us while we're there and I don't want him to hate you more than he already does," he teased. "No, but seriously. No sex."

Sasuke huffed but agreed; he didn't need Minato hating him more than he does already (as Naruto so bluntly put it) and if he walked into their room with Sasuke…_compromising Naruto's personal space, _he didn't think the older man would appreciate the gesture.

They closed and locked the door before stepping out of the house and walking over to the Namikazes' car where the three adults were waiting with Kushina in the driver's seat. "Now, I don't want you guys to get left behind so call if you need to stop for food or whatnot and try to keep up and keep an eye on me, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sasuke replied, shooting her a salute, and Naruto smiled in confirmation.

Kushina chuckled and saluted back. "Carry on soldier."

(= ´ ∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

**I'll be ending this chapter here but I have some sort of idea of how this fic is going to turn out. Expect at least another fourteen chapters with perhaps an epilogue and this so probably about 16 chapters total, assuming that I'll get it all done (but I'll certainly try my hardest).**

**By the way, I know that a lot of people have been favoriting and alerting my stories but it would really mean a lot if people reviewed – it's the food I live on as a writer.**

**Tah-tah for now!**


	2. Day One

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Title: Of Vacations and Family Bonding  
Genre: Humor/Romance/Family  
Rating: T  
Summary: It's summertime! The time for swimming, playing, and – most importantly – vacationing with your boyfriend's parents, one of whom seems to hate you. It's gonna be a great two weeks. AU, SasuNaru, Alive!Minato  
Character(s): Naruto U./Sasuke U.  
Warning(s): Yaoi (boy x boy), AU, language, slight OOC, and overprotective fathers (a.k.a. Alive!Minato), eventual Sakura-bashing  
Pairing(s): SasuNaru, MinaKushi  
**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or the characters in it.**

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

**DAY ONE**

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

The drive down to the lake was awfully, awfully boring. The two teens followed the three adults (with few stops, which they all thought was an accomplishment since they had a drunk Jiraiya and Sasuke had Naruto who had a black hole for a stomach) the whole way (a whopping three hours). They listened to music, played cliché driving games, and just talked about nothing in particular.

Sasuke pulled his black Mustang up behind Minato's silver Accord and the two teens stepped out of the car. Sasuke walked around to the back and opened the trunk, following the others with bags of luggage while Naruto looked at the lake with awestruck features. "C'mon, dobe, get your stuff and come inside."

The blond blinked and snapped out of his reverie. He grinned brightly and grabbed his bags, closing the silver trunk and walking toward the wooden door to the large, three-bedroom cabin. "This place is pretty, huh, teme?" Naruto asked, grinning to his boyfriend.

"Hn," the raven replied, stepping aside so the smaller man could enter the cabin. "Shall I keep my cheesy comments to myself?"

"Please." He plopped his stuff down on the living room floor where Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya were gathered. "So! Who's staying where?" the blond asked.

"Just pick up your bags and stick them in the room you want?" Minato suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Everyone gave a sound of agreement. "If there's a room with a twin bed, give it to Jiraiya, since he's the only one sleeping alone, obviously."

Minato stopped for a second and blinked. "Wait, what? Jiraiya's the _only one _sleeping alone?" His voice was full of suggestions he was hoping and praying his wife would pick up on.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, then over to his mother, and then to the taller blond. "Yes, he's the only one."

Minato's mouth gaped as he looked over at his oh so innocent son and then to the fiendish Uchiha that was smirking triumphantly at him. He grumbled under his breath but decided not to say anything at that moment – he wasn't an incompetent man, after all.

Kushina clapped her hands together. "Alright! Let's go pick our rooms then, shall we?"

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Minato grunted softly as he set his bags down in his and Kushina's room and she followed suit. She sat on the bed crossed-legged and grinned up at his annoyed expression. "What do you mean Jiraiya's the only one sleeping alone! They can't sleep together!" He got closer and looked around as if someone would hear. "What if our innocent son gets _deflowered?" _the blond whispered dramatically.

Kushina's grin disappeared and she looked up at her husband in shock for a moment or two before laughing loudly. "Minato, he's got gonna get 'deflowered'!" She giggled at the word. "Sasuke isn't the type to rape the kid. Besides, if he wants to get deflowered, then let him," she said, getting up to organize her clothes and put them in the wooden drawers.

Minato watched her in shock. "What do you mean by that?"

The red-head bent and placed a stack of clothes inside one of the drawers and stood, turning to face her husband. "Minato, the boy's seventeen. I'm sure he wants or has been deflowered by now. It's nothing to worry about; it's not like he's going around getting girls pregnant."

He feign fainted and clutched the wooden ball that sat atop the bed post. "Kushina! How could you _say _something like that! To even suggest it! Naruto is a good kid! He's not going around…_giving himself _to random boys that happen to come along! And I'll be damned if I let him!"

She chuckled softly to herself. "Sasuke's not just _any guy, _Minato. He's a good, mature kid. And just because someone is a 'good kid,' that doesn't mean that they don't have hormones." He groaned and she came over, hugging him from behind. "Besides, it's not like you weren't deflowered when you were seventeen."

"That's different," he grumbled. "I'm not Sasuke."

Kushina rolled her eyes and stepped away, resuming her previous task to sort and put away the massive piles of clothes she'd brought. "Whatever, Minato. If he wants to _give it away _then that's his problem. I can't control everything he does."

The blond man groaned again and landed face-first into the soft mattress.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

The squealed words, "There will be bathing suits!" and a giggle chimed throughout the room as one certain pervert realized where he was.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

The blond boy collapsed onto the bed with an "oof!" and a grin. "This is gonna be fun, isn't it, teme?" he asked, watching the raven as he opened his suitcase and organized his things. He grunted in reply. Naruto cocked his head to the side, cerulean eyes still watching the other. "Don't worry about my dad, teme, he's just being…himself." He slid off the bed and over to the larger male, wrapping his arms around his chest and nuzzling his face into the muscular back. "He'll warm up eventually."

"I'm sure." Sasuke turned around in Naruto's grip, smirking. "It's not like I care anyway; he can hate me if he wants, it's not like it's going to make me leave or anything. A few weak glares now and then and some not-so-subtle hints don't scare me away," he teased, an amused glint in his eye.

The blonde grinned up at the other teen and lifted himself onto the tips of his toes, bringing himself to eye level with the other. "Love you, teme," he said, still grinning.

"Love you, too, dobe," the raven replied and leaned closer to close the barely-there gap between them to press his lips against the younger blond.

They stayed like that for a few moments, lips locked in an innocent kiss with Sasuke's hands on the small of his back and the blond's arms around the other's neck. Naruto pulled away with a small _smack _and said, "C'mon, let's go explore a bit."

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

**I forgot to mention earlier, but eventually, there will be some Sakura- and Ino-bashing. It won't be major but it'll be there. **

**I really appreciate the reviews I've been getting and because of the way that I am, it's hard for me to actually get off my butt and actually continue a story and reviews really inspire me to continue so thanks to all that review and I also really would appreciate some constructive criticism. **

**Tah-tah for now! **


	3. Day Two

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Title: Of Vacations and Family Bonding  
Genre: Humor/Romance/Family  
Rating: T  
Summary: It's summertime! The time for swimming, playing, and – most importantly – vacationing with your boyfriend's parents, one of whom seems to hate you. It's gonna be a great two weeks. AU, SasuNaru, Alive!Minato  
Character(s): Naruto U./Sasuke U.  
Warning(s): Yaoi (boy x boy), AU, language, slight OOC, and overprotective fathers (a.k.a. Alive!Minato)  
Pairing(s): SasuNaru, MinaKushi  
**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or its characters.**

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

**DAY TWO**

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

"AH HAH!"

The two teens were startled awake as Minato barged into their room, slamming the white wooden door against the wall and his finger was pointed at the bed overdramatically. "I knew I would -! Huh?" the older blond glanced around the room; everything seemed to be in order as far as he could tell. He finally looked at the bed where Naruto was staring at him with wide, startled eyes and Sasuke was glaring at him, his eyes narrowed from the invading sunlight. "Heh…heh…sorry about that…." Minato backed out of the room quietly and slowly, seemingly watching for any sudden movement that could give away an attack against him, but all he received were glares from the Uchiha.

The blond chuckled nervously to himself as he closed the door and continued backing up toward the stairs, where his wife and father-figure stood at the bottom, arms crossed. "Minato, I told you that you wouldn't catch anything, but you didn't listen," his wife scolded, following him into the kitchen.

Minato opened the (again) wooden cupboard and grabbed a mug (it was his favorite; it had a cute Labrador Retriever puppy on the side playing in the grass and he always inwardly "d'aw"d every time he used it). "I'm just being careful. You never know when something…inappropriate is going to happen."

Jiraiya giggled. "Inappropriate gestures can happen at any time…at any place – ow!" The oldest male gripped his head in shock, staring at Kushina as she stood over him with a rolled-up newspaper.

"If you get arrested while we're here, I'm not bailing you out. You can sit in jail with all the other perverts," she grumbled indignantly. "I don't even know why we brought you – you act like a three-year-old."

"If three-year-olds act like me, then we're all screwed; we'd have a pregnancy epidemic on our hands! Because, you know, three-year-olds aren't smart enough to plan ahead like I am. The world's population is already much too large, and –"

"Shut up."

Minato sighed as he sipped what appeared to be creamer and sugar with just a hint of coffee for flavor. "I think Kushina has a point…. What if being around you has caused inappropriate thoughts to taint his innocent mind?"

The red-head glanced at her husband. "That wasn't exactly what I was –"

"Oh, please, Minato, your son is a prude. I don't think anything perverted even wants to be in a ten-foot radius of the kid. I'm surprised the Uchiha can stand it," Jiraiya said, sipping his own coffee.

"What do you mean by that?" Cerulean eyes blinked in confusion at the white-haired man.

"I _mean _that when I was talking to Sasuke earlier – before we left – he told me that he was the seme – and I could tell, too. He had seme vibes just radiating off of him in what appeared to be huge tidal waves. You're lucky, too. Good semes nowadays keep their ukes out of trouble. And, tell me, has Naruto gotten into any trouble lately?" Jiraiya leaned forward, smiling with anticipation.

"Well, no, but –"

"Well, the, there you have it. You should be glad that Naruto got such a good seme; he's probably keeping all the _actual _perverts away from his uke."

"Would you stop calling him that?"

Jiraiya grinned. "No. I think it's a very dignified position, really. It takes a lot of courage and pain-tolerance to handle being the bottom. Trust me on that!"

The blond shuddered and grimaced at the image that waltzed into his mind and decided to make camp for the night. "That's disgusting. Shut up."

Kushina smirked as she listened to the conversation and ate her breakfast. "Sasuke doesn't think it's disgusting," she announced gleefully, shoveling a spoonful of overly-sweetened cereal into her mouth.

Minato's eyes widened at the horrific depiction that played in his mind and he slammed his head against the table, trying desperately to get the images of his son and his punk boyfriend being…_inappropriate_ and his wife and father-figure's crude laugher out of his head.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

A light breeze rustled the trees as the waves crashed against the beach, pulling and moving the wet sand along with it and sending the pleasant smell of salt into the air – the smell of relaxation and paradise.

The small blond bumped into the raven playfully, giggling about the joke he'd just told. A tan hand gripped the pale one and tugged on it gently as a small gesture. "This is fun, isn't it?" Naruto asked, smiling and looking out at the lake, past the buoys where the skyline touched the dark water.

"Hn." Sasuke tugged the blond's smaller hand in retaliation. "You should see some of the beaches I've been to – some of them are almost as amazing as you."

Naruto puffed out his reddened cheeks and released a contented sigh, trying to keep his flattered giggle to himself. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, the warmth of the blush extending down past his neck. "Don't get all sappy on me now, teme; it's out of character for you."

"It's not like anyone's around to hear it, right?" the Uchiha teased, bumping Naruto's shoulder.

"_Excuse me! _Excuse me! Hi!" A small, pink-haired girl bounced in front of their path and waved. "Can you tell me where I can find Cabin 9? I've been walking around the beach and I wandered a bit too far."

"No, sorry, we're in Cabin 3 and this is the first time I've been here," Naruto replied, smiling brightly at the pinkette.

"Oh…well, that's alright. So what's your name?" She turned to stare at the Uchiha, smiling flirtatiously and clasping her hands together behind her back.

"Sasuke," he replied monotonously, pulling on the tan arm to bring Naruto closer to his side. "And this is Naruto. My _boyfriend._"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sasuke. I'm Sakura." Her eyes flashed with something that the Uchiha didn't quite like as she turned to look at Naruto, who was watching the exchange with bright, naïve eyes. "Listen, we're having a party down at our cabin tonight and we'd just _love _it if you guys would show up…it'd really make me happy."

The raven felt as if he was going to be sick. Did she really think she was being at all attractive? Or that this was even going remotely the way she wanted it to?

Naruto opened his mouth to agree when Sasuke answered for him. "No, thank you. We're with family these next two weeks…. It's a…_family bonding _trip."

The blond's eyes furrowed as he watched Sasuke. _Does he really not wanna go to this party? He isn't much of a people person so I guess it's not all that surprising… But she seems really nice; I don't know why he's acting like she's the she-devil. _

Her pink eyebrows shot up at the new-found information. "Two weeks, huh?" Sasuke inwardly cursed himself; why did he have to mention how long they would be here?

"Yeah, but they're all going to be spent in our own cabin." His eyes narrowed at the pinkette, hoping to scare her away since she just _wasn't getting the hint. _

"Oh, I see. Well, if you decide to change your mind…." She pulled a pen out of her jean shorts' pocket and snatched the Uchiha's hand, swiftly writing down the seven digits. "Call me."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the comment but her fake, bright smile returned. "Well, you never know. Goodbye then!" She waved once again before walking off in the direction she came from.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

**Alright, I'm going to leave it there, but I promise that at some point the chapters will get longer. They've all been at least a thousand words each, but I'm hoping to get It up to two thousand or three thousand by the end of the fic. **

**There will be more Sakura to come with a pinch of Ino and a dash of Sai, creating drama cookies! **

**Remember to review because reviews make me happy. **

**Tah-tah! **


	4. Day Three

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Title: Of Vacations and Family Bonding  
Genre: Humor/Romance/Family  
Rating: T  
Summary: It's summertime! The time for swimming, playing, and – most importantly – vacationing with your boyfriend's parents, one of whom seems to hate you. It's gonna be a great two weeks. AU, SasuNaru, Alive!Minato  
Character(s): Naruto U./Sasuke U.  
Warning(s): Yaoi (boy x boy), AU, language, slight OOC, and overprotective fathers (a.k.a. Alive!Minato), Sakura Bashing  
Pairing(s): SasuNaru, MinaKushi  
**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or ****its characters**

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

**DAY THREE**

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Minato watched as Kushina sat on the multi-colored blanket next to him, reading some action novel with her hair pulled back in a pony tail high on her head with a see-through long shirt covering the blue bathing suit she wore. "Aren't you gonnna, you know, swim?" he asked her, leaning back onto his elbows, his legs crossed and naked chest stretching at the movement.

"No. I don't like to swim. Besides, I'm afraid if I take the cover-up off then Jiraiya will hunt me down. I think he's already been drinking," Kushina replied, flipping the page.

"I think you've read that book five times." That book had always been her favorite – ever since the beginning of their marriage. Some of the pages were slightly ripped, one of the pages he thinks has a chocolate ice cream stain, and the text was faded and gray. "You probably have it memorized."

"No, eight," she retorted, flipping the page again. "It's not my fault this guy's a genius. It's got the perfect blend of humor, romance, and – most importantly – action and gore."

The blond snorted and looked out at the water. "Alright, then." He glanced over at Jiraiya, who was talking to a woman much younger than he and somehow he was getting her to laugh. "She's probably drunk," he said to himself, rolling his eyes as she slapped the older male flirtatiously on the shoulder.

"Or she thinks he's rich."

Minato snorted again as Jiraiya delivered his probably fifth cheesy line and she (again) laughed playfully. "I think I'm gonna get sick."

"I'm sure she will, too, once she realizes how old he really is," Kushina joked, looking up from her book to actually look at the two. "Oh, gross! She must be at least 26! Maybe even early-thirties. Way to be a male cougar, Jiraiya."

The blond chuckled to himself and reached over to open the blue cooler they'd brought and grabbed a bottle of beer, popping it open and taking a swig of the bitter liquid. "I have a feeling this will be a _long _trip."

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

"What are we even watching anyway?" Naruto asked, pressing himself tighter against Sasuke as a woman seemed to be pulled apart by barbed wire.

"_Silent Hill,_" the raven replied. "One of my favorite movies*."

The blond shuddered and pressed his face into the Uchiha's graphic T-shirt, breathing in the scent and hoping to drown out the sounds of screaming and _gore. _"I don't know why you'd pick this; you know I hate ghosts."

"It doesn't have ghosts – it has monsters; there's a difference," Sasuke replied, his eyes glued to the screen. "Plus Pyramid Head is completely badass."

"It's practically the same thing. And sure, he's badass but he's also scary as hell and he's now going to haunt my dreams." Naruto didn't dare peek at the screen just yet.

"Yeah, you're wet dreams maybe." The blond looked up from his place on Sasuke's lap to glance questioningly at the raven and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You have wet dreams about Pyramid Head? He doesn't even have a face!" he argued, gesturing toward the screen. "How can you find that sexy at all?"

"It's about the personality," the raven explained.

"What personality? He goes around ripping the skin off of people and cutting them in half. I don't find that very…personable."

"I didn't _say _he was personable, I said he had a cool personality. He's seen as an executioner or a punisher to people who feel guilt or an extreme sense of punishment. Like in one of the games, the main character killed his wife, and thus, Pyramid Head went after him. Besides, it's not like he only kills humans – he's killed his fellow monsters as well," Sasuke explained.

Naruto continued to stare at the raven, amazed by the words that just came out of his mouth. "So, you respect this monster, because he executes people who have done bad things?" he asked incredulously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, of course not. I _respect _him because he's cool as fuck and carries a huge sword. Plus, he has an amazing body."

Sky blue eyes rolled. "Of _course _he does; he carries around a two hundred pound sword."

Sasuke chuckled and poked the blond in the side. "Watch – it's the end."

Naruto turned from his place in Sasuke's lap to watch the ending of the movie. The woman had evidently gotten her daughter back and they were walking around in some of the whitest fog he'd ever seen – seriously, how do they see in that? There was a guy (who was the dad) and the other two girls (the mom and daughter) and they were both in the same house but one was foggy and the other wasn't. They were both in the same place but they couldn't see each other. Then the movie ended.

The blond blinked a few times before declaring, "That was the dumbest ending I've ever seen in my life."

Sasuke chuckled and pulled Naruto off his lap and back onto the couch. "I'm gonna go make some popcorn and then we'll watch whatever stupid movie you've picked out for us," he teased. He stood from his place on the couch and stretched, causing his shirt to lift with his arms. Naruto watched, unashamed, as the pale abs stretched and seemingly danced under the raven's skin. "What're you looking at, dobe?" he asked, putting his arms back down to his side and smirking widely.

Naruto's cheeks tinted red and he removed his gaze from the now-covered torso. "None of your business. Go make us food," he demanded, also standing from his place on the couch to retrieve his own movie. "And this time we're watching something funny and not something that will give me nightmares."

"Wet dreams," the Uchiha corrected, making his way into the kitchen.

"Okay," the blond muttered sarcastically. "I think you're the only person in the world that has wet dreams about _Pyramid Head._"

"I bet girl gamers do."

Naruto snorted and removed the horror movie and replaced it with his own movie. Popping was heard from the kitchen as the tray moved back into the player and someone knocked on the door. The blond cocked his head to the side, confused on who would be at their cabin; his mother, father, and Ero-sennin had gone to the beach for the day and the door was unlocked so there was no need to knock…and he didn't think Sasuke ordered any delivery.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a bubbly pinkette. "Hi, um, Naruto! Is Sasuke here?" she asked, bouncing on the tips of her toes. She was accompanied by another teenager with long, blonde hair and blue eyes – much like himself.

"Yeah, but he's busy right now. Is there something you need?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Yeah, we're having another party tomorrow night and we were hoping you two could come! It would be a ton of fun and you can meet some new people while you're out here!" The pinkette smiled back at the blond boy, hoping that he'd say yes.

"Oh… Well, um, Sasuke doesn't really like parties –" he started, but he was interrupted.

"Well, you wouldn't have to come for long! Just an hour or so! I promise it will be a ton of fun…even for him! Please?" Sakura folded her hands in front of her as a plead. "Ino and I really want you guys to come."

_I think that Sasuke can survive an hour or so of conversation… I'm sure he does it all the time at business parties and stuff. _"Yeah, we'll be there. What time should we come?" the blond asked.

"Tomorrow at around nine," the pinkette replied, bouncing on the balls of her feet once again. "I'm so glad that you guys are gonna make it!" She smiled fakely at the blond and he grinned back.

"Thanks for the invite!"

"No problem. Tell Sasuke I said hi and that we'll see him tomorrow, okay?"

"Will do, Sakura. See ya!"

"Bye, Naruto," she replied, turning her body to leave and waving. "See you tomorrow!"

He waved back and closed the door right as Sasuke walked in with a large bowl of popcorn. "Who was that?"

"It was Sakura, the girl from the beach? She's having another party tomorrow night at nine and she invited us." He sat down next to the raven on the couch and stole a kernel of popcorn, popping it into his mouth.

"You said no, right?" the Uchiha asked, hoping that the dobe had at least lied and said they already had plans.

"Nope, I said yes. And you're expected to go with me."

Sasuke stared incredulously at the blond. "You said yes? Why did you say yes? I don't even like parties or social gatherings or anything involving more than five or six people! Besides, I would have to go even if I wasn't invited to make sure you aren't molested or something."

Naruto rolled his eyes and popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth. "I think you'll survive an hour of people, Sasuke. Besides, my parents' anniversary is tomorrow so they'll be gone most of the night anyway and Jiraiya will probably be too drunk to remember anything so…" he climbed onto the raven's lap, straddling his muscular torso, "I bet tomorrow night we could…be a _bit _inappropriate. But only if you do this one thing for me and be my date for the party. Otherwise, I might get molested or raped or kidnapped or something. You don't want that, right?"

The Uchiha let out a calming breath. Just the thought of going to a party made his spine tingle and his muscles tense from the amount of _people _who would be there…but Naruto _did _say that he only had to go for about an hour and afterwards he'd even get a reward for his troubles.

He supposed it couldn't be _that _bad….

So he agreed.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

***One of mine as well. The games are a bit better, though, even though usually the combat sucks and some characters are annoying as hell.**

**This chapter was almost two thousand words so we're getting bigger (that's what she said)! **

**I have the next few chapters planned out and prepare for a bit of drama thrown in there but what good is a story without a bit of drama? Repeat: A BIT of drama. The rest of the story will not be drama. **

**Anyway, remember to feed your neighborhood author and REVIEW. **

**Tah-tah! **


	5. Day Four

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Title: Of Vacations and Family Bonding  
Genre: Humor/Romance/Family  
Rating: T  
Summary: It's summertime! The time for swimming, playing, and – most importantly – vacationing with your boyfriend's parents, one of whom seems to hate you. It's gonna be a great two weeks. AU, SasuNaru, Alive!Minato  
Character(s): Naruto U./Sasuke U.  
Warning(s): Yaoi (boy x boy), AU, language, slight OOC, and overprotective fathers (a.k.a. Alive!Minato), Sakura-bashing  
Pairing(s): SasuNaru, MinaKushi  
**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or its characters.  
Author's note: I decided that as a treat, I would do a double update for today. I need to get this story done by the second week of July so there might be some double updates every once in a while to make that possible. Also, some people are getting a bit...flustered at the fact that there will be drama. -_- Seriously? There's no need to get so upset. It's not enough that I'd have to change the genre, it's just a tiny bit of drama. Calm your tits. **

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

**DAY FOUR**

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Sasuke grumbled he slid the white dress-shirt over the black band t-shirt. "I don't understand why we have to go to this anyway. Why not just skip it and say we forgot?" he asked, adjusting his dark blue jeans.

"Because I said we would go and you know that I don't go back on my word. Everything will be fine. We'll just go, mingle a bit, and then come back to the cabin and watch a movie, alright?" Naruto slid his arms around the Uchiha's waist and stood up on his toes, pressing his lips gently against the other's.

The raven grumbled his reply and grabbed his phone, shoving it in his pocket. "If you get separated from me, I want you to make sure you can hear or feel your phone and I want you to find me. Got it?"

"Got it," the blond confirmed, pressing his lips against the Uchiha's again.

"Alright, then... I guess we should go," he said, walking toward the door. "Oh, no, wait." He turned around to face the blond again. "If there's alcohol, you're not to touch it. You're not to look at it, taste it, smell it, or even _think _about it. You know how you get when you drink and _especially _none if we get separated "

Naruto grinned and nodded in agreement. "Got it."

"Great. Let's go." The raven grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out the door, hoping and praying that the night wouldn't go as badly as he'd been thinking it would.

His prayers weren't answered; in fact, it was worse than he'd imagined.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

"I need you to make sure that Naruto and Sasuke stay out of trouble, so don't do anything weird and don't leave the house," Minato instructed as he was backing out of the cabin. "_Oh! _And make sure that if you drink, no one else does – meaning don't let Naruto anywhere near it. Or Sasuke. "

Jiraiya nodded and gave a sarcastic salute. "Yes, sir. Now go have fun; it's your anniversary!" he said, pushing Minato by the chest out the door and over to the car where Kushina was.

"And don't trash the place, alright? Don't break anything that I'd have to pay for – well, _you'd _have to pay for. Actually, if you wanna break it, go for it. I'll make you pay anyway," the blond decided, finally getting into the car and closing the door. Just as Jiraiya was about to walk away, Minato rolled down the window and said, "Oh, and don't forget – "

"Minato! Go away!" Jiraiya finally exclaimed, backing away. "You kids have fun! See you later tonight!"

The white-haired male giggled as he walked into the cabin and into the kitchen, snatching the gin and a small glass from the cupboard above the sink. _This is gonna be a _good _night._

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Sasuke grimaced as his head throbbed from the beating of the bass and the lack of lyrics or even good beats. _We wont be here long...we wont be here long..._, he chanted to himself, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura called as she waved enthusiastically at the two. She practically landed in front of the two and grinned. "I'm so glad you guys made it! Ino and Sai are really excited to meet you guys!" The pinkette grabbed Sasuke's pale wrist and tugged on it gently, urging him to follow her. "Come on, let's go!" She tugged a bit harder and he reluctantly followed, accidentally leaving his blond behind in a haze of dancing, drunk people.

Naruto blinked as he realized that Sasuke was no longer by his side. He felt completely lost and didn't really know what to do. He _could _call Sasuke, but they'd only been separated for two minutes at the most, so there was no need to panic...he was sure they'd find each other eventually. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around, hoping to see his boyfriend, but instead finding a boy about his age that looked just like Sasuke. "Are you lost?" the boy asked, smiling fakely.

"Um, no, I don't think so," the blond responded, glancing around the room for a familiar head.

"You're much too cute to be wandering around by yourself. Don't you have someone here with you?" the look-alike asked, also glancing around the room.

"Yeah, I came with my boyfriend but he seems to have disappeared," he yelled over the music.

"Well, then, why don't you come with me? I'm sure I can help you find him," the other boy suggested, gesturing around the room.

"Um...yeah, alright," the blond agreed, blushing as the pale boy grabbed his wrist and tugged him toward the other side of the room.

The two walked until they reached a more secluded area by what Naruto assumed was the punch bowl. There were still tons of people around, but less than there were. Sai reached over and grabbed a cup, filled it with the red liquid from the bowl, and handed it to Naruto. "Here you go! So where are you from?"

Naruto gratefully accepted and took a sip. _It tastes a bit off... _"I'm from 's a small town that nobody's heard of."

Sai laughed and filled his own cup, taking a large sip. "You're right...I haven't heard of it! So what's your name, blondie?"

"The name's Naruto. What's yours?" he asked, happy that he'd finally found someone to talk to. He supposed he should probably text Sasuke here pretty soon, but he was probably talking to someone and having a good time.

"My name's Sai. It's nice to meet you, Naruto," the brunette said, holding out his hand. Naruto took it in his own and grinned. He took another sip of the "punch" and the last thing he remembered was grinning at Sai as the blonde girl from yesterday came over to dance.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Sasuke fidgeted as he realized that Naruto was no longer with him. He was still being dragged by the pink-haired girl and all he wanted was to find his dobe and get the hell out of there. It was too cramped, too noisy, and too alcohol-smelling. The smell was gonna get in their clothes and he knew that if Minato found out, he would find a way to blame the Uchiha.

"What do you want, Sakura? I have to go find Naruto – we lost him in the croud," he told her after they finally stopped. They were in what he assumed was the kitchen (it was far too messy to even tell anymore).

"I just...I know you and Naruto are together - and believe me, I love two guys together as much as the next girl - I just want you to myself as well. And don't worry about Naruto... I think he's with Ino...-"

"Do't talk t' me like th't, pervert! I ain't yours t' look at 'r touch! Keep t' y'urself!" Naruto was yelling at a brunette boy. "I on'y do stuff like th't with S'uke, and he'll kick y'ur ass if he fin's out!"

Sasuke glared at the general direction of Naruto's loud, slurred voice and then back at Sakura. "He's with Ino, huh?"

She raised her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I didn't know I swear."

Sasuke glared for another moment before stalking over to Naruto and the other boy. He heard the other boy scoff and spun him around quickly. "You better get out of here before I have to kick your ass." The boy looked surprisingly like himself and smirked when the Uchiha glared at him. Apparently they acted the same, too. Sai shrugged and walked away, grinning to himself as Sasuke watched him leave. As soon as he was out of eyesight, the raven turned to face Naruto, who looked drunk off his ass. "I told you to text me, moron."

"Thought Sai was nice...but he's not," the blond replied, grinning up at Sasuke.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Sasuke wrapped his arm around the smaller waist and maneuvered him toward the exit.

"'Cause y'u're so pretty, S'uke."

"Yep, you're wasted. Great...how are we supposed to get you home like this?" Sasuke continued to half-drag Naruto down the beach toward their cabin. "He's sure to be home by now." Naruto tugged on the raven's shirt and Sasuke sighed, bending down to catch the blond as he jumped onto his back.

"Jiraiya did it," the blond lied, grinning down that the Uchiha.

Sasuke almost smacked himself for not thinking of it first. "What is it that you're only smart when you're drunk?"

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

**So there you have it, chapter 5 :) This chapter actually went much differently but I changed it just a bit to make Sakura less of a whore and Sai more of one. This is basically the most drama you're gonna get. **

**As always, remember to review and I'll hopefully send another chapter your way tomorrow. **

**Tah-tah!**


	6. Day Five

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Title: Of Vacations and Family Bonding  
Genre: Humor/Romance/Family  
Rating: T  
Summary: It's summertime! The time for swimming, playing, and – most importantly – vacationing with your boyfriend's parents, one of whom seems to hate you. It's gonna be a great two weeks. AU, SasuNaru, Alive!Minato  
Character(s): Naruto U./Sasuke U.  
Warning(s): Yaoi (boy x boy), AU, language, slight OOC, and overprotective fathers (a.k.a. Alive!Minato),  
Pairing(s): SasuNaru, MinaKushi  
**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or its characters**

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

**DAY FIVE**

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

When Naruto awoke the next morning, he had a nasty headache and refused to open his eyes in fear of sunlight. He groaned and rolled over, stuffing his face into the soft, soft pillow, hoping to just sleep the day – and headache – away. He felt the bed dip beside him and shifted, pressing his side into Sasuke's pajama-covered knee. "I brought you some coffee and aspirin," the raven said, nudging the blond's side in hopes to get him to do more than groan.

Naruto eventually sat up and held his hand out, his eyes still closed. "You can open your eyes, dobe; I closed the blinds."

The blond cautiously opened his eyes, grateful to see that Sasuke hadn't been lying and that the room was mostly dark. He accepted the medicine and coffee heartily, sighing in relief after the first sip. "What happened last night?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

"We got separated." Sasuke snatched the coffee from him before he drank too much and set it on the table. "You got hit on by some guy that looked like me –"

"Sai," Naruto remembered.

"Well, _Sai _was trying to make a move on you so –"

"Wait, Sai was? What did he do?" the blond interrupted, staring angrily at the taller boy. "C'mon, teme, tell me. What did he do?"

The Uchiha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sakura was talking to me and while you were being _eye fucked _by Sai." He sighed again in frustration at the thought of Sai. _He's more of a bastard than I am, surprisingly enough, _he thought. He glanced over at Naruto who was glaring down at the blue bed-sheets. "Don't worry about it, dobe. We're both fine and luckily, you weren't kidnapped. You were wasted last night."

The blond suddenly stopped glaring at the mattress and his eyes widened as he looked back up at Sasuke. "Oh, man! Did my dad find out?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto groaned. "He was pretty furious when I walked in with you passed out on my back. But I told him that Jiraiya had left out his gin again and when I went to take a shower, you had some of it and I found you walking along the beach. He promised that he would 'take care of it in the morning' so if you hurry, we might be able to catch him yelling at JIraiya." The Uchiha smirked down at the blond and Naruto grinned back up.

"Nah, that's okay, teme. I'll just lay here for a while – I don't want to hear any yelling right now. Go take a shower – you smell bad," he teased, pushing the raven away from him and toward the door.

"Well, alright. But I won't take too long and it wouldn't be a good idea for you to go back to bed. Wake up a bit."

"Yeah, yeah," the blond grudgingly agreed. "I'll stay up here and wait for you while my stomach settles down."

Sasuke nodded in approval and grabbed some clothes before heading out the bedroom door and into the bathroom. _Now to go see Sai__…._

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Minato sat at the table in silence, glaring at the older male who was fixing himself a bowl of cereal and preparing some aspirin. "Would you stop glaring at me like that? I told you, I don't remember doing that." The blond grunted, his eyes still fixated on Jiraiya's back. Jiraiya sighed and finally said, "I'm _sorry, _okay? Would you stop glaring at me? It's unnerving."

"Good."

The older male sighed again and took his place at the table, Minato's eyes following him the whole time.

"I told you specifically not to give him any," the Namikaze finally said, still glaring.

"I didn't…he got it himself," Jiraiya corrected, popping the two painkillers into his mouth and taking a swig of coffee. Minato glared even harder. "Okay, okay, I promise not to let it happen again. I'll keep it with me the whole time.

"Why don't you just not drink?" Kushina suggested, strutting into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kushina."

The red-head rolled her eyes. "You're right. That was the dumbest thing I've ever said. You staying away from alcohol has about the same probability of you staying away from porn or underage girls."

"Exactly! Listen, kid, it was an honest accident. Plus, Sasuke went and found him and brought him back. It's not like he was in serious trouble or anything," Jiraiya pointed out.

"He's got a point, Minato," Kushina chimed in. She leant against the marble countertop and smirked. "Now you have to go thank Sasuke for being so kind and finding your Naru-chan. If it weren't for him, Naruto could still be wandering around or he could have gotten kidnapped or something."

The blond grumbled to himself, knowing that she was right. But he didn't wanna give in to the Uchiha just yet. He was just about to say so when Naruto poked his head in. "I'm gonna go take a walk on the beach while Sasuke's in the shower. I'll be back in about twenty minutes, okay?"

"Alright, have fun," his mother responded. He grinned at her and ducked back into the living room and out the front door.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

When Naruto arrived at the cabin, he froze for a moment, trying to remember everything that happened. He remembered walking with Sasuke…he remembered Sai giving him some of that spiked punch…he remembered stumbling onto the dance floor, claiming that he "loved this song"…and he remembered yelling at Sai for looking at him and touching him.

The blond sighed as his heart pounded, nervousness and confusion clouding his senses. _What if Sai hates me now? Not that I care… He was a pervert. But still… Maybe we could start over?_ Naruto took a deep breath and climbed the five wooden steps that lead to the front door. Leaning forward, he tapped his knuckles on the door softly, but no one answered. He pursed his lips and debated knocking again…maybe nobody heard. He leaned forward again and knocked again – a bit louder – but still, nobody answered.

He stood in front of the door for a moment, wondering what to do. He supposed he should just walk away and try again some other time – he was sure that their hangovers were much worse than his - when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"_Where are you, dobe?" _It was Sasuke.

"_I'll be back in a minute. I just went for a walk," _the blond replied. He sent the message and shoved the phone back into his pocket, deciding that before he left for Konoha, he'd apologize to Sai for being so harsh.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

**I think this is one of the shortest chapters, but there isn't much else to do with it, I'm afraid :P **

**Also: Kakashi will eventually show up and I want to know if you guys are also fans of KakaIru and if you'd like that in this story. **

**Tah-tah! **


	7. Day Six

(=´∀')人(´∀'=)

Title: Of Vacations and Family Bonding  
Genre: Humor/Romance/Family  
Rating: T  
Summary: It's summertime! The time for swimming, playing, and – most importantly – vacationing with your boyfriend's parents, one of whom seems to hate you. It's gonna be a great two weeks. AU, SasuNaru, Alive!Minato  
Character(s): Naruto U./Sasuke U.  
Warning(s): Yaoi (boy x boy), AU, language, slight OOC, and overprotective fathers (a.k.a. Alive!Minato), **the Sakura-bashing is done.**  
Pairing(s): SasuNaru, MinaKushi  
**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or its characters.**

(=´∀')人(´∀`=)

**DAY SIX**

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

Cerulean eyes blinked confusedly at the knocking on the door. Minato glanced over at Kushina questioningly who sat next to him on the couch, her legs folded under her. "Who do you think that is?"

She shrugged in reply, sipping a strawberry smoothie through a straw and flipping the page in her book. _Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sasuke are all out at the beach…_

Minato stood from his place on the couch and paused the movie he'd been watching. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a brunette boy just a bit shorter than himself. "Yes?"

The boy shoved his hand out as a greeting and Minato tentatively took it in his own. "Hello. My name is Sai."

Bright blue eyes blinked and the blond pulled his hand back. "Minato."

"Hello, Minato," the boy greeted, smiling.

"Hi. So what can I help you with?" he asked. He leaned against the door frame and stared at the brunette with curious eyes.

"I would actually like to speak with Naruto. Is he here?" Sai poked his head in slightly, glancing around the cabin.

"Ah, I'm afraid he's not. He, Sasuke, and his godfather all left to go to the beach I believe. You can stay here and wait if you'd like, though I'm afraid I don't know how long they'll be..."

The brunette shook his head and straightened, looking the Namikaze in the eye. "No, no, that's alright. When he comes back though will you tell him that I apologize for the other night? He'll know what I'm talking about." Minato nodded dumbly and Sai smiled again, waving at the blond. "Thank you very much, Minato-san. Goodbye then."

"Yeah...bye, Sai." As Sai turned to leave, Minato closed the door quietly, confusion still written all over his face. He turned to face Kushina, not sure whether or not to laugh at the conversation or not. "What the hell was that?"

Kushina shrugged, looking equally confused. "Dunno. He seems...creepy enough."

"What do you mean?" Minato reclaimed his spot on the couch, cocking his head at his wife.

"Well, he just seems like...he doesn't know how to act. Too formal. Ick." The red-head shuddered and turned her head to continue reading.

Minato blinked. "What are you talking about? He seems much nicer than Sasuke."

Kushina sighed and closed her book, setting it down on the coffee table beside her. "Minato, I'm only going to say this once, so listen very carefully. I don't understand what's so terrible about Sasuke. The only reason he acts the way he does it to mess with you and because maybe he doesn't know any better. His parents died at a young age and maybe that started a rebellious streak. He doesn't mean disrespect or anything. Just give the kid a chance; he's the only one who actually stuck around."

The Namikaze's mouth gaped, disbelief written all over his face. "His parents died? I didn't know that."

Kushina sighed. "Of course you didn't know that because all you ever do is glare at the kid. Maybe you should actually talk to him sometime. How about today? When he gets back, go and actually talk to him; you might learn a few things."

Minato pursed his lips, his interest piqued at the new information about the Uchiha. _Maybe I will, Kushina... Maybe I will..._

(=´∀')人(´∀'=)

At eight o' clock on the dot, Sasuke watched with amusement as Jiraiya stumbled into the house with a giggling Naruto under his arm. "And _that's _what happened when -"

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha blinked and glanced at the owner of the voice. For once, his boyfriend's father wasn't glaring at him, sneering at him, or showing any distaste toward him at all (in the back of his mind he wondered briefly if the blond was drunk but waved the idea off quickly). "Yeah?"

"Wanna go for a walk with me tomorrow?" he asked, smiling sincerely.

The raven suddenly felt nervous. _I hope he's not planning to kill me and dump my body in the lake... _"Um, yeah...sure...," he responded, unsure.

"Great." Minato smiled again and returned to his place in the kitchen with Kushina, who shot him a thumbs up and silly smile.

(=´∀')人(´∀'=)

"What was _that _about, teme?" Naruto asked, pulling his t-shirt off, revealing the white tank top underneath.

"I don't know. That was weird... You don't think he's gonna kill me, right? He seemed...happy - it freaked me out." The raven shuddered, sitting on the edge of the bed and tugging off his own black t-shirt.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't think he's gonna kill you, teme. Maybe he's finally decided to get to know you better or somethin'. I wouldn't worry about it," he said. He flopped onto the bed. "Ugh, I forgot how tiring it is to babysit Jiraiya."

The Uchiha chuckled and crawled up the bed and straddled the smaller boy's hips. "What're you doing, teme? I told you that we're not doing anything -"

"I wasn't _going _to do anything," Sasuke retorted, digging his thumbs into the other's back. "I was just going to be nice, but if you don't appreciate it, then I'll just go to bed."

He started removing himself from the smaller boy until a tanned hand shot out and gripped the fabric on his thighs. "I was just kiddin', teme; don't take things so seriously," the blond lied, relaxing his arm as the taller boy readjusted himself.

Sasuke chuckled. "You were just kidding, huh?" His fingers dug into the muscular back of his boyfriend and the smaller boy groaned slightly at the touch. "You better stop making those noises, dobe. You're dad's being nice to me now, I think, so I don't wanna mess it up 'cause you can't be quiet."

"It's not my fault you're good at giving messages...or anything, really." The blond groaned again as the pale fingers pressed into a particularly tight knot next to his middle spine.

Naruto almost whimpered at the loss as Sasuke stopped his movements. "I mean it, dobe. Stop making weird noises."

The blond huffed and pressed his face into the pillow. "Fine."

Sasuke continued his ministrations for a while until he realized that the smaller boy had fallen asleep. Giving a small smile, he removed himself from the blond and turned off the lights before grabbing a blanket to cover the other. He tucked the blanket under the boy and curled up into his side, falling swiftly asleep.

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

**And with that, you have chapter seven :) **

**The next chapter is super important (since it's the halfway point). ALSO look forward to some up-and-coming KakaIru!  
**

**Remember to review (or comment, it seems. When I check my email, it now says "New Comment." Dafucq?) and make your friendly neighborhood authoress happy!  
**

**Tah-tah!  
**


	8. Day Seven Halfway!

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

Title: Of Vacations and Family Bonding  
Genre: Humor/Romance/Family  
Rating: T  
Summary: It's summertime! The time for swimming, playing, and – most importantly – vacationing with your boyfriend's parents, one of whom seems to hate you. It's gonna be a great two weeks. AU, SasuNaru, Alive!Minato  
Character(s): Naruto U./Sasuke U.  
Warning(s): Yaoi (boy x boy), AU, language, slight OOC, and overprotective fathers (a.k.a. Alive!Minato), Sakura Bashing  
Pairing(s): SasuNaru, MinaKushi  
**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or ****its characters  
I sincerely apologize for the wait; we had a power outage here and I _just _got internet back about 10 minutes ago. You guys were my first priority :3 Next is getting Kinectimals on my iPod and catching up on my Mangaminx and Pewdiepie XD  
**

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

**DAY SEVEN (ONE WEEK LEFT)  
**

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

_This is it, _Sasuke thought, frowning. _I really should have made my will - Naruto gets everything and Itachi can fuck off._

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" his doom called from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah," he called back. _As ready as I'll ever be to die. Goodbye, cruel, cruel world. _

"Well, let's go then." Minato smiled and reached over, grabbing a light gray hoodie (just in case). Naruto - who stood on the staircase, intrigued - raised an eyebrow at the taller blond and glanced questioningly at Sasuke, who shrugged in response. "We'll be back by nine!" the blond called to no one in particular.

He walked out of the house with Sasuke not far behind. "And we're off like a herd of turtles."

The Uchiha snorted at the line and shoved his hands into his own hoodie, wondering why Minato had taken him - the bane of his existence - out for a walk.

"So...I wanted to talk to you," the blond started, his eyes cast downward at the sand and scattered hermit crabs.

"Yeah? You're not planning to kill me and dump me in the lake or something, right? If you are, can I at least have a last call? Actually, make that two - I have to call my brother, too."

Minato chuckled at the Uchiha. "No, I'm not going to kill you. I just thought...that we should get to know each other better...since it seems you're going to be here for a while...maybe." The blond smiled at the raven.

"Know me better?" he repeated, confused.

"Yeah."

"Well, I like turtles and the color blue - dark blue, to be exact. Oh, and tomatoes. If you want me to do something for you, offer me a truckload of tomatoes."

Minato chuckled and glanced up at the sky, watching as the sun faded behind the horizon and the thin, gray clouds moved slowly with the breeze. "I just want to know more about you. Kushina tells me you live with your brother? What's his name?" He decided that he would start off easy. He didn't think that Sasuke would be too happy with him saying, "_So...you're parents. They were murdered, huh? Must be hard._"

"Uh, yeah. Itachi. We live by ourselves in an apartment uptown. He works at a mechanic's part time and is graduating college pretty soon with a degree in business," the Uchiha answered, not exactly fazed by the question.

"Do you work?" the blond asked, watching the boy's face carefully.

"No, he won't let me; he says that I need to 'focus on my schoolwork.'" The raven scoffed and shuffled his feet slightly.

_He seems to be trusting me easily enough with his private life...of course, it's not like I'm asking him anything too serious, but he seems to be answering with more than "yes" and "no" which is a start. _"Well, it's good that he cares about your school career."

"Yeah, I guess."

There was a small awkward silence as the waves crashed softly and crickets chirped. "How...did you end up living with your brother?" he asked, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't yell at him for asking too many questions - he _did _say that he was learning more about the Uchiha, right?

"He won in a custody battle with my uncle," the raven responded immediately. "When my parents died - I'm sure you knew about that - he took the two of us in and when Itachi turned 18, he wanted me to stay with him permanently with the money we'd inherited. My uncle didn't want to just give me up, so there was a battle. Itachi eventually won and I've lived with him since."

There was another small silence - this one not as awkward - as Minato soaked in the information. "I see... So, you met Naruto in elementary?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before answering. "Yeah. We were on the playground and I guess I said something to Kiba and he came over and punched me in the face. We've had a sort of a love-hate relationship ever since... After a while, though, it started getting a bit better. Now instead of 'teme' and 'dobe' being insults, they're sort of like...pet-name, in a way - a term of endearment, if you will. I don't know about him, of course; he could still be insulting me."

Blue eyes blinked as Minato absorbed the new-found info - he was talking much more than the Namikaze thought he would.

"Oh."

There was even more silence as they reached a boulder that marked the area where they turned and headed back toward their own cabin. Minato envisioned his seven-year-old Naruto when he'd come home that day from school, claiming that he had a new sworn enemy named Sasuke Uchiha. His face and knuckles had been bruised from the fight they'd had about Sasuke being "a total jerk to Kiba."

Before he knew it, they'd arrived back at their lit cabin and the blond cursed under his breath. "I'd meant to ask you a few things on the way back, but I think I already know the answers." Minato smiled and turned to fully face Sasuke. "I'm glad I know a bit more about you now, Sasuke. But just so you know -" the blond leaned in a bit and whispered, "-I'm still going to act like I hate you - if only for appearances."

He stood straight again and winked, smiling brightly at the Uchiha before turning and walking back into the cabin.

And Sasuke followed, more confused now than he was when they'd first left.

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

**So, there you have it: Chapter 8. Huzzah! It didn't come out exactly like I thought it would, but oh well.  
**

**And fear not! There's more crazy Minato to come and some new characters ;)  
**

**Remember to review and I'll see you tomorrow.  
**

**Tah-tah!  
**


	9. Day Eight

(=´∀')人(´∀'=)

Title: Of Vacations and Family Bonding  
Genre: Humor/Romance/Family  
Rating: T  
Summary: It's summertime! The time for swimming, playing, and – most importantly – vacationing with your boyfriend's parents, one of whom seems to hate you. It's gonna be a great two weeks. AU, SasuNaru, Alive!Minato  
Character(s): Naruto U./Sasuke U.  
Warning(s): Yaoi (boy x boy), AU, language, slight OOC, and overprotective fathers (a.k.a. Alive!Minato), **the Sakura-bashing is done.**  
Pairing(s): SasuNaru, MinaKushi  
**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or its characters.**

(=´∀')人(´∀`=)

**DAY EIGHT  
**

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

"I'm _here!" _a voice called from the living room, the sound of a door slamming against the wall echoing throughout the room.

Naruto poked his head out from around the doorway to his room and rolled his eyes at the silver-haired man that stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" the blond asked. He opened the door all the way and stepped out into the hallway to peek over the banister.

Kakashi stepped aside as another man walked in unceremoniously behind him. "I was in town and I heard that you guys were staying here so I thought we'd drop on by," he said as he pulled out a familiar, beaten-up orange book. "Besides, I know that you missed me."

Naruto's cerulean eyes rolled. "Yeah, right."

"Naruto! Who's here?" Minato called from the kitchen.

"Kakashi and Iruka!"

As Minato and Kushina came out to greet the two, Sasuke moved in behind Naruto and whispered, "Dobe."

The blond jumped slightly and turned to face the raven. "Yes?"

"Why is Kakashi here?"

Naruto stared at the Uchiha before realizing that he didn't know. "Well, when my dad was younger - like, _way _younger - he used to teach taijutsu. Kakashi was one of his students and they've been pretty close ever since - even though Kakashi's way younger than he is. And of course you know Iruka-sensei: our elementary teacher."

Sasuke sweatdropped as he stared at the two in the room below. "Our elementary teacher and our P.E. teacher. Amazing."

Naruto grinned as the raven continued to stare incredulously at the couple who had evidently invited themselves to stay in their cabin for the next week.

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

People stared as a silver van driven by a laughing, intoxicated-looking blond pulled into the restaurant's parking lot with a crowd of laughing adults (and two teenagers). Sasuke sat in the back seat between Naruto and Kushina, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he watched the two laugh as Jiraiya (who sat in the front seat) rambled on drunkenly about how he'd once been with a woman that looked suspiciously like Hitler.

Minato parked Kakashi's van and turned to face the others. "We have to _behave _here, Jiraiya. So stop drinking sake!" His eyes narrowed at the older man as he grabbed the bottle from his hands.

Jiraiya waved his hand nonchalantly. "You worry too much, Mina-chan. Nothin's gonna happen!" His speech was slurred and he hiccuped violently, giggling as he hit the seat from the force of the action.

The blond's eyes rolled and he stepped out of the car, followed by the rest of their posse. The woman behind the counter eyed the party suspiciously, not looking at all amused when Jiraiya stumbled through the glass door and shot her a wink and a lazy wave.

They all gave the woman their orders for drinks and paid her before finding their own table as far away from people as possible.

Naruto, Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Kakashi went up to one side of the buffet while everyone else went to the other side. The blond watched wearily as the oldest man picked up the spoon of mashed potato and studied it before tossing the mashed potato into the back of a very large, bald man. Three pairs of eyes widened as Jiraiya laughed loudly as the victim stood and glared at the drunk man. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, fists clenched.

The white-haired man suddenly stopped laughing and looked the other dead in the eye. "Your bald head was blinding me so I had to cover up the shine."

Naruto's jaw dropped as Sasuke and Kakashi watched half-horrified and half-amused.

"What'd you say, old man?"

The smaller blond rushed over to his godfather's side, sticking his hands up in what was supposed to be a peaceful gesture. "Hey, we're really sorry, guy; he's drunk and he didn't mean it. If you want, you can go ahead and punch him in the face. Hell, he deserves it."

Jiraiya turned to stare at the teen with wide eyes before staring intently at the woman the larger man had been sitting with. "Hey! I know you!" he exclaimed. "I banged you!"

Naruto heard a snort come from Kakashi but he barely registered it as the larger man gripped the front of Jiraiya's coat. "What'd you say?"

"H-hey, come on..." Naruto started but the bald man whipped around to glare at the blond, causing a small yelp to escape his throat.

"Stay out of this, kid, before I come for you next," he threatened as he glared.

Naruto could practically feel the killing intent rolling off the Uchiha behind him like waves but he ignored them. "Don't you threaten me! I ain't afraid of you!"

The bald man set Jiraiya back down on his feet and whirled around to face the teen. By this time, most of the waiters and waitresses were watching the ordeal, not really sure if they needed to intervene or not.

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed at the man, striding in front of the blond and glaring full-on at him. "You wanna get to him, you'll have to go through me first," he challenged.

The bald man scoffed. "Tch. I ain't fighting a bunch of kids."

"Is there a problem here, sir?" The manager had finally arrived and he watched the four with careful, watching eyes.

"I just want that guy out of here," he said, pointing to Jiraiya who was giggling and hiccuping and swaying slightly.

...

The ride home was only slightly awkward; no one knew what to say.

Except Jiraiya.

"That was so - hic - funny, wasn't it? Oh my God! Did you see his face! Hah! I could tell that he was a total - hic - bastard! Good thing we don't live here or being banned would kinda suck, wouldn't it? Hic."

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

**So, I'm running out of ideas and writer's block is hitting me pretty hard. So, if you have any ideas or suggestions (and if they're good enough) I will use them. **

**And be warned: there's nothing planned for the next chapter so if no one reviews a suggestion or I don't think of something, there will be no chapter tomorrow.  
**

**Also, I noticed that Fanfiction has now made it easier for viewers to review since they put a little box at the bottom of each chapter. So really, there's no real reason not to review. A simple "Good story!" goes a long way for a writer. It feels good to get reviews, man.  
**

**Tah-tah!  
**


	10. Day Nine

(=´∀')人(´∀'=)

Title: Of Vacations and Family Bonding  
Genre: Humor/Romance/Family  
Rating: T  
Summary: It's summertime! The time for swimming, playing, and – most importantly – vacationing with your boyfriend's parents, one of whom seems to hate you. It's gonna be a great two weeks. AU, SasuNaru, Alive!Minato  
Character(s): Naruto U./Sasuke U.  
Warning(s): Yaoi (boy x boy), AU, language, slight OOC, and overprotective fathers (a.k.a. Alive!Minato), **the Sakura-bashing is done.**  
Pairing(s): SasuNaru, MinaKushi  
**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or its characters.**

**Sorry for the delay ^-^' The winner of today's theme is... "SasuNaru" romance, because there hasn't been much.  
**

(=´∀')人(´∀`=)

**DAY (NIGHT) NINE  
**

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

The moon reflected its light brightly, giving a silver hue to the beach and its calm waters as a light breeze rustled the leaves in the multiple trees. It was around eleven-thirty and the air had cooled slightly, much to the relief of the two teenagers who were walking hand-in-hand along the beach with their pant-legs pulled up as the water licked their bare feet. The raven stopped and tugged lightly on the tan hand in his, causing the blond to stop, too. "You know...we've been here for over a week and yet...we've barely had any time alone."

Naruto's blue eyes blinked and he smiled up at the Uchiha. "Yeah. This is nice, though; I'm glad my dad isn't as protective... Are you still not telling me what happened?"

"Nope," Sasuke responded, smirking playfully. Naruto smiled back and dark eyes assessed him, seemingly roaming his body.

"Teme, are you checking me out?" the blond asked.

His eyes snapped back up to the whiskered face and his smirk grew. "Maybe." He paused for a moment, watching the small waves crash around them before tugging his hand away and marching up the beach, his pale hands playing at the hem of his shirt. "Let's go for a swim, dobe." He finally removed the white tank top and tossed it onto a rock; his jeans quickly followed.

The blond watched happily as Sasuke returned in only his black boxers. "C'mon, dobe," he (almost) pleaded, turning and backing down the sand until the waves hit his legs and he waded deeper and deeper into the water until the water hit his chest. "Come join!"

Naruto smiled and walked toward the rock where Sasuke kept his clothes, removing his own hastily. He watched as the raven descended under the water and then resurfaced, brushing his wet hair away from his face. The blond glanced down at his own orange printed boxers, pursed his lips, and then removed those, too. He watched intently as the Uchiha turned to wade farther in and then Naruto moved, making his way to the warm water.

Once he'd reached the raven, he wrapped his arm around the pale shoulders, letting himself practically dangle from the other boy. He gently pressed his lips against Sasuke's neck, licking the wet skin quickly before placing his chin in the crook of the Uchiha's neck.

The raven turned in the blond's embrace and snaked his hands around the thin waist. His eyes widened slightly as the realization set in that the only barrier between the two was the now-soaked black boxers he wore. "Naruto...," the raven started slowly. He watched as the blond smiled up at him and winked, knowing that he'd been caught. Sasuke blinked and continued staring at the elated blond. "Fine then," he muttered. Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion but quickly caught on as his boyfriend's pale hand held up the article of clothing that had been their only barrier.

The blond giggled slightly as his hands fell to the pale chest and the raven attacked his neck with nips and light kisses.

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

Minato paced quickly on the tile floor of the kitchen, one hand bent across his torso and the other resting on the former, his hand covering his mouth as his eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. He glanced at the clock and grunted quietly. _12:02. _It was getting late and as the minutes ticked by, so did the Namikaze's patience. "Why aren't they here yet?" the blond demanded as he spun to face his wife who sat at the table, sipping coffee and watching her husband, amusement clear on her face. "It's been over an hour."

The red-head rolled her eyes and admonished the blond. "Don't be so uptight. Did you and Sasuke have some kind of soul-revealing talk? Why are you so worked up about it? You know they're fine."

"Of course we talked - although I wouldn't call it 'soul-revealing.' And just because I like him _a tad _more doesn't mean that I don't want my only son being deflowered in the middle of the night...on the beach...where some pervert could sit and watch and take pictures or something."

Kushina guffawed. "I think it sounds quite romantic; well, apart from the pervert, of course," she teased. She smiled up at the still-pacing blond and shook her head. "Honestly, Minato."

The blond stopped pacing and turned slowly, dread clear in his eyes. "Where's Jiraiya?" he demanded.

His wife blinked. "Uh, I don't know..."

His arms went limp at his side and his face fell. "Oh, my God. The pervert is Jiraiya!"

Pause.

"What?" There was another pause before the information Minato had just given her sank in and she laughed loudly, clutching the table tightly for support. "You think...that Jiraiya...is hiding in a tree...taking pictures of Sasuke..._deflowering Naruto_?" she asked between bursts of laughter. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"You never know with Jiraiya, Kushina," he responded, completely serious.

She shrugged, still chuckling to herself. "I'll ask him for copies." She watched as Minato's blue eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped.

She laughed again and the blond looked like he was about to cry. "Don't even joke about that...," he muttered sadly.

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

"Looks like you're gonna have to go commando, teme," Naruto joked. He handed the raven his jeans and Sasuke grumbled, snatching them from the blond. "It's your own fault for losin' them."

The Uchiha grunted and pulled his tank top over his damp skin. "Don't you think your dad will be suspicious if we come back all wet and we didn't bring bathing suits with us?"

Naruto shrugged. "Let him think what he wants."

"As accurate as that thought may be," Sasuke finished, smirking to himself as he clutched Naruto's tan hand in his own and headed back toward their cabin.

The blond blushed and smacked the taller boy. "Shut up, teme," he muttered, his eyes cast down at the ground. Sasuke chuckled and pulled Naruto closer, kissing the tan forehead and moving his arm to wrap around the smaller shoulders; Naruto wrapped his own arm around the pale waist while his other hand gripped the pale one that was danging by his head.

"And you said I wouldn't get any these two weeks," Sasuke joked, smiling down at the blond.

"Yeah, well, I guess I lied."

(=´∀`)人(´∀`=)

**And that's it for this chapter :) **

**I'm really pushing it on the 'T' rating for this chapter but what can you do? If you feel I should bump it up to an 'M' because of the suggestions, then tell me in a review or PM me (although even if it _was _changed to an M, I can guarantee that there will be no lemons in this story until FFN has calmed down).  
**

**Also, my face when I realized that I have 44 reviews - :3  
**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, and once again, I apologize for the late post.**

**Tah-tah!  
**


End file.
